


Turkeys are weird

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I don't know dude, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, bitchy millenial adults, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: I've had a weird day just take it.





	Turkeys are weird

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 16 - Orange/Turkey

This conversation could only happen after the kids had gone to bed.

“Why do they use orang construction paper when they make hand turkeys?” Blaine said in a critique about their eldest child’s hand turkey. “You ever see an orange turkey?”

Kurt took two seconds to google it. “Yes. It’s on Pinterest.”

Blaine snatched the phone eyes moving very quickly.

“Okay, but they  _ dyed _ those turkeys! There is no naturally occuring orange turkey in nature. Fight me.”

Kurt tilted his head thoughtfully. “Do you think Chinese restaurants have considered making a health conscious version of orange chicken but with turkey?”

Blaine frowned. “No, that would be terrible. Turkey is gross. Who decided turkey was more healthy than chicken anyway?”

Kurt shrugged. “I think it’s gamier. Less fat.”

“Yeah, and terrible.” Blaine gestured meaningfully. He turned to sigh, wistfully. “I want baklava.”

Kurt squinted, looking for Blaine’s leap in subjects until. “Oh, because Turkey?” Blaine nodded, sadly. Kurt pouted. “Yeah, me too. I wish the kids were awake so we could go get some.”

Blaine snorted. “You wish the kids were awake?”

Kurt grimaced. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s gotta be a place that’ll deliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply resent today's prompt for making me google this.  
> But [here's the pinterest article.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/175218241726316700/?lp=true)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181154145170/turkeys-are-weird)


End file.
